


A Miroh Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [26]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Tahno's Love Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
<p>Ming will happily discuss politics with you—when he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miroh Fanfic

            "Sorry," Ming said, "But I have better taste when it comes to firebenders."

            Tahno snorted behind him, trying to cover it up, then burst out into full on laughter. Shaozu punched him in the shoulder but snickered too, until Ming raised a hand and they both tried to quiet down.

            General Iroh looked at them, eyes flashing. "That's not even remotely related to what I asked."

            "No, but making fun of the fandom's incessant need to ship everything is a lot more fun than discussing post-colonial politics," Ming said.


End file.
